


The Day After

by LilRamona



Category: Joey Ramone - Fandom, The Ramones, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: Dee Dee Ramone - Freeform, F/M, Joey Ramone - Freeform, Johnny Ramone - Freeform, Love, Punk, Ramones - Freeform, Tommy Ramone - Freeform, punkrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey Ramone of the punk band The Ramones meets a pretty girl at the bar and makes a date for Saturday evening, but he can't wait that long to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

You place the flowers on the kitchen counter. There were 12 beautiful red roses in a crystal vase. As you open the envelope your hands are trembling.  
The card reads: "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman. See you Saturday. Love, Joey."

Your heart skips a beat and you crack a big smile. Joey was so sweet. You close your eyes and think about what happened last night.

You met him last night at a nightclub. You were there having a drink after work, when he came up to you and introduced himself. The first thing you noticed about him was his dazzling smile. He had the cutest smile you had ever seen. He was there with a male friend but his friend left early. Instead of leaving with him, Joey stayed and talked to you for an hour. He talked about his band and he asked you questions about yourself. He seemed really interested in everything you had to say. Before he left, he shyly asked if you would go out on a date with him on Saturday.You said yes. He asked for your phone number and address. Since he didn’t drive, he would have to take a cab to your place to pick you up. Before he left, he took your hand, and kissed it. He said, “I’ll see you on Saturday, beautiful.” You thought he was such a gentleman. As you watched him walk away, you  
noticed how tall he really was. So sexy, you thought.

Saturday was 2 days away and here you are getting these beautiful roses from him. You forgot to ask him for his phone number, so there was no way to thank him. You had to wait until Saturday.

As you are about to make dinner, the doorbell rings. You think to yourself, who can that be?

You walk to the door, look through the peep hole and see Joey standing there. Oh my god, you say to yourself. You aren't even dressed up, you had on a Ramones shirt and jeans. Your hair was in a pony tail. I'm a mess, you say to yourself.

More doorbell ringing. Open the door, you dummy, you tell yourself.

You open the door and Joey smiles his dazzling smile. He looks so sexy, your heart skips a beat. He has on his black leather jacket, a pink shirt,and tight black jeans. His hair looked as wild as ever. He says, “Uh, hi beautiful. Sorry, but I couldn’t wait til Saturday to see you. I hope you don't mind."  
You smile back and say, “Of course I don’t mind. And thank you so much for the beautiful roses, I love them! You are so sweet.”

You invite him inside.

Joey steps in and looks around. He says, “I like it here. You have a comfy home.”

Just then one of your cats walks into the living room. Joey’s face lights up. He says, “I love cats too.” He crouches down to pet the cat. “Hey little buddy”, he says. The cat likes Joey and rubs up against him.

You giggle and say, “It’s a girl. Her name is Janet.”

Joey blushes and says, “Oops..well hello lil Ms. Janet. Aren’t you a cutie?” The cat meowed, as if to say “thank you”.

You watch Joey and the cat interact with each other. You think it’s the sweetest thing ever.

You say, “Uh, I was going to start dinner. Would you like to join me?”

Joey follows you to the kitchen and says, “I would love to.” You smile at him and say, “Great!”

You can feel Joey’s eyes checking you out and it makes you blush.

You make your way to the refrigerator to get out a bottle of red wine. Joey says, “Let me get that for you.” You hand him the bottle opener and as he opens the bottle of wine, you pull out 2 crystal wine glasses from the cabinet.

As Joey pours the wine into the glasses, he says, “You’ve been on my mind since I met you.”  
You blush and say, “Oh yeah?”

Joey hands you the glass of wine and says, “Yeah. Let’s toast to us and to getting to know each other.”  
You say, “Cheers”. Both of you take a sip.

Joey then places his glass on the counter. He reaches out and takes your glass away from you and places it next to his. He suddenly pulls you close to him. He gently touches your face and looks into your eyes.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?” he whispers.

Your heart violently pounds. You whisper, “Joey…”. His lips gently brush against yours. His kiss is so sweet and tender. You don’t want it to end. You feel like you are on cloud 9.

When the kiss is over, Joey holds you in his arms. Your head is leaning on his chest and you can hear his heart beating. He says, “I can get used to this.”

You love the way his arms feel around your body. You feel protected and loved. Joey brushes the hair away from your eyes and says, “Why are you so quiet, baby? Is everything ok?”

You say, “I’m just so happy right now. You make me happy. I don’t want you to go.”

Joey looks you in the eyes and says, “I’m not going anywhere.”

He takes your hand and places it on his chest, over his heart. He says, “You already have my heart. It belongs to you. I know I just met you, but I love you."


End file.
